The Weekend in the Woods
by NMartin
Summary: Emma, who has just arrived to Storybrooke and become the sheriff, finds out that there is an annual charity auction in town— and is convinced by Henry to participate in it. What she doesn't know is that participating means having people bid on her, and that she'll have to spend a weekend in a cabin in the woods with the highest bidder. [Set in Season 1]
1. Chapter 1

" _Storybrooke's A_ _nnual Charity Auction?_ " Emma read out loud before looking at the ten year old. She had just been named sheriff, and after a very vivid talk with the woman that was supposed to be her mother, Mary Margaret, she had decided to give it a go and settle down in Storybrooke. And that included being part of Storybrooke's traditions, Henry had told her. "What's that about?"

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this." the blonde told her son as she sat on the chair. She was on the first row of seats, watching Sidney announce the next bidding. After many men and women that had been 'sold' for romantic dinners or dates, Ruby stood up and happily walked onstage, wearing one of her shortest outfits— Emma couldn't help but glance up and down her body for a few seconds. Soon the bids were higher than they had been all night, all of them made by men— Emma didn't know all of them, too much of a stranger in this town, but found herself disgusted by every single one. _Fairytale characters my ass, they are all perverts,_ she thought as finally Whale won the bid and Ruby winked at him and giggled. He was the winner of a weekend with the girl, and they both seemed pretty happy about it. Sidney hit the wooden surface with the gavel and Ruby walked down the stage.

"And now… Oh, look at that. Lucky men of Storybrooke, the next and last bidding of the night is to get a wonderful weekend in a cabin in the woods with our new Sheriff, Emma Swan." he smiled, making a sign for her to walk on the stage. She stood and glanced at Henry before walking forward and stepping on the stage. She heard a few people whispering and saw two or three men smirking. "Well, well, bid starts at fifty dollars! Do I hear sixty dollars?" A few hands were raised, and the bidding went on and on. Sixty, seventy, eighty. At a ninety, just one hand was raised. The man grinned at Emma, making her squirm and look around with worry. _Please, please, someone fucking help me. I am not spending a weekend with him in any kind of cabin in the woods._ She was biting down her lip, hearing Sidney question if anyone would pay a hundred dollars for her company. _Where is Graham when you need him?!_

"A hundred." she finally heard a voice say. But not just a voice. A female voice actually, but that wasn't the surrpise.. A female voice that despite only have been in the city for a short time, she knew perfectly. Her green eyes met brown ones, that quickly looked away. Was Regina blushing? She smiled for a second before turning to look at Sidney, who was just as surprised as everyone in the room. Everyone was whispering, looking at both with surprise.

"Going once... Going twice... Sold to our dear Mayor." the man spoke, hitting the wooden surface with the gavel once more and then looked at Emma. The blonde walked off the stage and went back to her seat, eyes set on the brunette that sat a few meters away from her. The silence reigned once again in the room as Sidney finished the bidding. "Well, dear friends of Storybrooke, the bidding has come to an end. This year's total sum is of… a thousand and five hundred with sixty dollars, that will be destined to the construction of a new gym for the school."

People clapped, and soon everyone was standing and laughing, slowly walking out of the town hall as they talked about the bidding. Emma went to find the woman, smiling at her and making the man that was talking to the mayor leave. "Well thanks for bidding on me, ma'am mayor." she started, not knowing what else to say. "Are you jealous?"

"Oh, come on miss Swan. The only thing that makes me jealous of him is that he has a shop next to the town's main square." the woman replied with annoyance. "And you seemed pretty disgusted with that man's bid. Also, the cabin in the woods is my property, I decided I do not want to have him sleeping in my bed."

"Oh wow, are you always business first, ma'am Mills?"

"I'll pick you up at seven in the morning. If you are not coming, don't be at the door. But if you are, don't be late."

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

A car appeared down the street, approaching the bed and breakfast. The blonde smirked and took her small travel bag, now with just a change of clothes and her personal belongings inside. She was just going to be in the cabin for one night, and it would probably be boring— Regina did not like her, just had made her a favor this one time. She walked down the stairs of the building and headed for the entrance, arriving just in time for the car to stop in front of her. She smirked and opened the passenger's door, throwing her bag on the backseat and turning to the brunette after closing the door behind her. "Good morning ma'am Mills."

"Good morning, miss Swan." the other spoke without looking at her.

"So…" the blonde looked through the window of the car. They drove in silence for an hour, finally reaching the woods and crossing them, arriving to a small wooden cabin slightly covered with vines and surrounded by rose bushes. It looked like taken out from a fairy tale, which actually made some sense to the blonde considering the town she was in. The cabin was so perfectly taken care, without a flower or a bush out of place, with a stone path that guided them to the front door. _We just found Sleeping Beauty's cottage or something._ "Woah, this is…" she tried to find a word, knowing that if she spoke the wrong words Regina would get offended. She hated her anyway. "Cute, actually."

"Thank you. I decorated it myself." the woman said while stopping the car. She got out of the car and walked around the car, then opened the truck and took a small suitcase. Soon she was in the cabin's door, unlocking it and pushing it open. Emma followed suit, bag in her hand as she walked into the shack and admired its interior. The main room was big, with a high ceiling and with paintings and tapestries decorating the walls. Pictures of the boy and the woman decorated the dark wooden furniture, and Emma could see her son growing up with each— and putting some distance between him and Regina. It was sad, this was the place she would have loved to spend her holidays in when she was younger. The cabin was the perfect place for a couple, maybe even a family if the ladder that was placed on a side went to a sleeping area and not just a storing space. "You'll sleep there, it is where Henry sleeps." Regina spoke when she saw her stare at the ladder, as if to answer the unasked question. "We'll have to clean it, Henry and I— we haven't been here for years. It must be full of dust." she muttered. The brunette fell silent quickly, making clear that she was not going to speak more about her son.

"I'll clean it." Emma spoke, not looking at her before climbing the ladder. It was a small space, but bigger than she had thought it would be. In fact, there was actually space for a king size mattress and a bookshelf, full of comics that were obviously Henry's. She smiled, finding a small closet and a table with a teddy bear on it. _Henry is so lucky, even if Regina is… quite a bitch._ She climbed down and turned, trying to find the kitchen— finding it behind a door next to what seemed to be the bathroom. The house was actually bigger than she thought, she realized when she saw the large kitchen. "Woah." she gasped. "So you came here with Henry during the summer?"

"Sometimes, yes. Or just some weekends." Regina answered as she entered the kitchen too. "I'm going to clean my bedroom." she spoke firmly before taking a cloth from a cabinet and then the broom from a closet. "Then I'll go to the barn in Storybrooke, I'm going to get Rocinante so I can go for a ride through the woods."

"Can I go with you?" Emma questioned, making the other raise a brow. "It would, uh, help us, I think. I mean, we haven't really started well and I think we need to talk about Henry and everything." she explained. Regina stared at her with a hateful look for a few seconds, talking about Henry making her remember who Emma was. The Savior, the woman who would break the curse and disturb the peace in the town.

"Do you even know how to ride a horse, miss Swan?"

"You could teach me." the blonde smirked, trying to make the woman relax. And it seemed it worked, because soon Regina rolled her eyes and nodded with annoyance, knowing that it would be better if she kept the blonde woman near. _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,_ her mother had taught her. "Okay, good." Emma smiled and took another cloth, disappearing through the door to go back to the sleeping area.

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma heaved a huge sigh, her knuckles had turned white from the tight grip that she had had on the steering wheel. As they drove back to Storybrooke she had become more nervous, her nerves making her jittery second by second. All parking spots of the barn were empty, the place always desert with the exception of the employee that cleaned it day after day. With the car parked and the engine turned off, the woman sent a nervous glance across the dusty car park, then walked out with her fists clenched; what the hell was she so nervous about? Hell, learning to ride a horse wasn't something that would shake her.

Regina, on the other hand, walked firmly to the door and opened it within seconds. Taking the rusty old key from the lock, she opened the door and walked inside, making Emma follow her. The floors were even swept free of the tiniest bit of dirt and stray straws of hay, too clean for it to be a usual sweep-up. Emma was beginning to wonder if it had been Regina the one to prepare the barn for today.

"Now how about we get started." the brunette said, one of the animals neighing at the sight of his owner, who smiled and turned to the other. "First step, which horse do you feel you wanna ride?"

Emma raised a brow. "You want me to choose?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Of course, Miss Swan. If you want to learn how to ride a horse properly,you have to feel comfortable while you're learning. So it would just be easier for us both if you decide yourself, rather than me picking out a horse for you."

"Okay… Which one is yours? _Rinoceros._ "

"Rocinante." the brunette corrected her before turning to the brown animal. "They're all special to me, but Rocinante is _my_ horse." Regina smiled, a smile so genuine it was almost scary. Emma, still feeling somewhat doubtful about choosing which was supposed to be the right horse for her, stepped towards the closest horse to her left. If there was something she knew Regina did not have, it was patience. And even if she had, maybe Regina was just eager to get the 'lesson' started. She had to make a decision soon.

 _Choose the one you feel you can ride with._

Remembering the brunette's words, Emma stared into the eyes of the horse before her. How would she know which one she would be able to ride? What if she felt that she couldn't ride with any of them? Maybe there wasn't a horse here that she could ride, what would Regina think of that?

The horse in front of her suddenly gave a short, sudden neigh, bucked its head and stamped on the ground with its hooves. Taken aback, Emma backed up right into Regina, who had approached her. "It's alright." the woman whispered, stepping around her and placing a hand on her shoulder. The contact startled the blonde, and she quickly pulled away.

"Sorry. I just, i had never seen a horse from so close..." she muttered. _What if it hurts me?,_ she added silently.

"Be calm, Miss Swan. They can sense fear. But, if you don't think you can do it, we don't have to do this." Regina said gently, what just made Emma all the more nervous. How could someone who was allegedly hatedby the rest of the town be also so kind? Not that that kindness lasted much, but it was something. "Really, Emma."

"But you wanted to ride…" the blonde muttered, now even more confused. _Did she just call me Emma?!_

"It's alright, I'll go riding another day."

"N-no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure…?"

"O-of course."

"You're stuttering."

"Sh-shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're doing fine, miss Swan, we're almost at the cabin again." the brunette said with a laugh as Emma cringed. The white mare she was riding went too fast for what she would have wanted the animal to go. She glanced at the brunette, happy to see her so relaxed— so not the Evil Queen she had heard so much about. Regina still hated her, she knew that. But it seemed that as they rode she did not remember that. After an hour they reached the rose bushes and the brunette skillfully dismounted her horse, quickly tying it to a wooden post in the small barn of the cabin. "You're the best." the woman said, caressing his mane. Emma sighed, it was amazing how she did not look like the same woman she had met days before.

"You really love him, don't you?" Emma spoke as she tried to dismount the white animal, falling to the floor butt first. Regina rolled her eyes and took the reigns, tying the horse to the same post and glancing at the blonde who stood up.

"Rocinante has always been my horse. Horses and their riders always share a connection. And if you are a queen and are given a horse when you are seven, you become very close to the horse." Regina explained as she caressed the animal.

"When you are riding you don't look as evil as people say."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, while you were on that horse. You looked more… happy."

"You know nothing about me, miss Swan."

"I know you're Henry's mother. And that you seem to actually love him, and maybe you've made some mistakes while raising him and now he's angry at you, but well— you raised him. You're more mother than him than I am."

"You're right, I am." Regina stated as she took off the saddles from the animals' backs and left them on the ground. Emma saw her hands shaking, and she knew she had hit a soft spot. "And you have no right to say anything about how I've raised him."

"Regina, I did not mean tha—"

"I don't care what you mean, miss Swan. You are only here because Henry asked me to save you from a horrid weekend with some creep in this town, not because I like you. He wanted us to talk, and I guess we'll have to. But I don't care what you do, if you want to leave I'll be happy to show you the way back. So do not talk about Henry as if you knew how it is to raise a child, because you know nothing."

And with that and a last hateful glance directed at the blonde Regina turned and walked back to the cabin, leaving a speechless, hurt Emma with tears in her eyes and her hand on the white horse's side. _Well done, Emma. Now she hates you even more._


	5. Chapter 5

They ate in silence, barely looking at each other despite the table they were eating in was rather small and they were sitting opposite to each other. She had devoured the lasagna Regina had cooked without hesitating. _If only Regina was as good as her lasagna…_ Emma sighed, staring at the woman as she took another. She was so tired of the silence, of the reproving looks Regina gave her whenever she thought she did not see her. She stood up.

"Do you have something stronger than this?" she ended up questioning as she stood up and looked around the room.

"You are not getting drunk in my house."

"I am not getting drunk." Emma stated, looking at the brunette before turning around and starting to open cabinets. She found a set of glasses and plates made of glass, a chocolate assortment and even books. She found her prize in the fifth cabinet she opened, full of alcohol bottles and shot glasses. She took two and ran her gaze over the bottles. She took one of tequila, then left it on the table. Taking the woman's plate, she piled it over hers and took all the cutlery, taking it to the kitchen. Regina seemed tempted to stand up and stop her, but she didn't. In the kitchen Emma opened the fridge and took a few lemons, then a knife and the salt shaker. Walking back to the dining room, she set them on the table too. "We are."

"No."

"Yes. We are going to talk like adults, and I am sure we will need tequila to be involved in order to do so." She sat down and took the knife, cutting the lemons with decision. Once finished she poured the tequila into the shot glasses and set one in front the woman. "Why do you hate me?"

"Why do you think?"

"You think I want to take Henry away from you."

"Well, you're smarter than I thought."

"Ha. Very funny." Emma hissed, looking at the other with exasperation. "Have you even considered the idea that I, Emma Swan, who did not contact her biological son at any time, does not want to be part of his life?"

Regina licked the skin between her thumb and forefinger and took the salt shaker, opening it and putting a pinch of salt on it. She held a slice of lemon and inhaled deeply, then breathed out. After licking the salt, she downed the shot and bit the lime. "Why are you still here then?"

"I'm just trying to find the right moment to leave." Emma answered, doing the same. She held the other's gaze, staring at her with a mix of hate and dare. Each question was followed by a shot, just like the answers. "I'm not designed to be a mother."

"Well I can't say you're wrong about that."

Emma poured another shot, the fifth one. She stared at Regina for many seconds, questioning what her next words would be. She put salt on the back of her hand and licked it, then bit the lemon. "We are going to need another bottle if you keep being such a horrid bitch." she stated before drinking the shot.

"Don't you dare call me that."

"It's what you are."

"And you're a shit of a mother."

"I've known that for ten years, get a better insult."

"I would not need to be insulting you if you had not insulted me first."

"I'm sick of this." Regina stood up and straightened her pencil skirt, then turned around. "I'm going to bed."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No." Emma stood up and took her arm, gripping it tightly. Regina looked down with wide eyes, unable to believe that this woman was putting her hands on her. "You are not." she heard Emma say. Regina did not think it twice, her hand raised and flew through the air. The slap was heard all over the room. "Son of a—" The brunette could not even blink before she felt Emma's hands holding her wrists, pinning her against the wall. She stared into her eyes with hate, deciding what to do. Her jaw was tense, and despite her efforts Regina could see a tear threatening to roll down her cheek. "You're a fucking bitch."

And with that Emma pressed her lips against hers forcefully, her tongue making its way into her mouth as her wrists were freed. She immediately pulled Emma closer, her fingers tangling on her blonde curls and her leg trying to wrap around her. The woman's skin was burning, and the pain she felt on her wrists had disappeared.

"Regina, we seriously need to talk about Henry." a voice said, making her snap out of the scenario she had made up in her head. She shook it and stared at the woman with surprise. _What the—_ "I know you don't trust me, but the thing is that I am not going to stay. I don't want to be involved in his life, and I know you don't want me here eith— are you listening to me?"


	6. Chapter 6

The woman was in a state of shock, her eyes wide and her mouth dry at the scene. It still played in her head on repeat, making her wonder what the hell had she put in the lasagna. Emma was staring at her with a frown, having left the fork on the table and waiting for her to answer— or at least show some kind of reaction. It was as if Regina's brain had been shut off, as if she had frozen. For a moment Emma thought time had stopped, but Regina shook her head and stared at her.

"What?"

"I was talking to you."

"Yeah, uh, I…" Regina took the glass of wine and took a long gulp, emptying its contents without even blinking. She looked down and took another bite of the lasagna, then stared at Emma. "Sorry, please repeat what you were saying?"

"Really, Regina?"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"And you are the one who has spent the evening speaking about how I have no right to say anything about Henry's education."

"What?"

"Well, I'm trying to explain so you don't think wrong about me and you are ignoring me."

"No that's not."

"Whatever." Emma stood up and drank her last glass of wine, then took the empty plate. She stared at Regina for a few seconds, at her empty plate, at her hands, her dress, her neck, her eyes. The woman was still looking at her, looking confused and with red cheeks. "I'll take this to the kitchen." the blonde added, reaching for the other's plate and taking it to the kitchen too. She appeared a few moments later, walking to the bathroom. After washing her hands she walked into the room and towards the ladder. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay."

Emma reached the top of the ladder and disappeared into the sleeping area, leaving Regina alone, still sitting with the glass of wine in her head. She stood up and stared at the glasses, feeling her knees weak from the image that was still somewhere in her head. She rushed into the bedroom, forgetting the glasses, quickly changing into her pajamas and walking to the bathroom. Washing her face, taking her makeup off, she wondered what the hell had been that. _Why does she have this… effect on me?_ She stared at her reflection. She felt her skin hot, her mind was clouded. _Am I… No, it cannot be._ She washed her face again and got in bed. Everything would be better once she slept it off.

But she could not sleep. With the door of the bedroom almost fully closed, she still could see light coming from the living room an hour after getting in bed. It was dim, almost not noticeable if she had not been so sleepless. But she was wide awake, and she could see that the light that came through the crack of the door was not the moonlight. Was Emma still awake? She was not sure. She could hear the soft turning of pages, but what could Emma be reading? And why was she not sleeping?

She stood up. Barefoot, with her light blue pajamas straightened and putting her hair up on a messy ponytail, she poked her head out of the door. She was right, the small lamp on Henry's old nightstand was on. She sighed and walked to the ladder. "Emma?" she questioned. There was a short silence. "Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Can I go up?"

"I guess."

Regina climbed the ladder slowly, fearful of how Emma would look at her when she appeared. She closed her eyes shut for a second, swallowing hard, before daring to appear on Emma's visual range. But she did, and she opened them again. Emma was sitting down, leaning against the square window of the area. Her leg was bent and she had a comic book in her hands, but her eyes were set on Regina now. She did not look angry, and the woman was thankful for that. But she looked less than pleased, and soon was back into reading the comic.

"Nice pajamas."

"Ha. Thank you. Shouldn't be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you too?"

"Maybe. I can't sleep though."

"Why?"

"I feel like I owe you an apology."

"You do."

"I am sorry I did not listen to you before."

"Okay, I guess."

"Okay." Regina nodded and bit her lip awkwardly, looking down to the ground. She was still on the ladder, waiting. What for, she did not know. She stared at Emma, a part of her hoping that she would look at her despite her brain wanted to go back to sleep. She sighed. "I guess I will go back to bed." she spoke, climbing down again. She had not reached the floor when she heard the other call her.

"Regina."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"There?"

"Yeah. There's enough room for the two of us."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Regina climbed the ladder again, timidly crawling through the sleeping area. She looked around her, wondering how much time it had been since she had been up there. Henry's comic books were covered in dust, but Emma had cleaned some. Regina reached for one of them, smiling as she passed the pages. She stopped for a second, feeling Emma stare at her.

"What?" she questioned, closing the book.

"I'm not going to stay much longer in town." Emma started, swallowing hard and closing the book. With a sigh she left it on the nightstand and turned fully to Regina, sitting criss cross. "I have a job to attend, bills to pay. My whole life is in Boston, I can't change that. And I know you've hated me since the moment I got here. I know you think I've come to take Henry away, but it is not true. I've only come here because even though I have not been there for Henry for ten years, I wanted to make sure he got home safe. I wanted to be there for him, at least this one time. I don't even know what a home is, I could not do it. But, you are his mother, you are his home. I know right now he doesn't really like you, and it must be hard for you. I cannot imagine it. So I will stay just two or three days, then talk to him and make sure he is alright before I leave, then we can all go on with our lives."

"You don't see it, right?" Regina asked, feeling tears in her eyes. If only Emma knew the pain that ran through her veins, if she knew how much it hurt. The brunette hugged her knees and sighed, hiding her face from the blonde. She hated crying in front of someone. "He has met you now." she spoke, softly at first. It was a short sentence, but it meant the world for her. "From this moment he will never think of me as his mother, he'll always think of you."

"What?"

"Emma, I am not Henry's mother." she was in tears now, unable to say more than two sentences straight. "It's been like this for years now, you know? He has hated me since he discovered that he was adopted. When he was little he asked about his father for years, and I had no answer. But I managed for him to learn it as okay that he had no father, and then when he was nine started wondering why. I tried for him to not to find you, even if it was for selfish reasons. But he did all these things to find you, and now you're here. I haven't been able to stop it, and trust me, I wanted to. You're in his life now, and I have nothing to do against that. But, even if I am not his mother he is my son. I just… I just want him to be safe, and if you leave he won't be."

"Regina, no _if._ I will leave. I am not going to stay, and I've told him that. He knows it."

"He knows that, but he doesn't believe it. He has hope, Emma." Regina laughed softly, not really wanting to believe _she_ was saying this. Regina, the Evil Queen, knew she had been finally defeated, despite no one else knew yet. "I can't fight hope."

"But I will leave, I will no—"

"Okay, let's say you leave. And then what? You will leave him, how will be him after that? Do you realize how will he feel if his biological mother leaves him, again? Do you think he'll be happy about that? Do you think it will make him hate me less?"

"No, but—"

"Emma, as much as I hate to say this, you have to stay. I don't know for how long, but not just for two days. And deep inside, we both know Henry will make it so you don't leave. He has that power, of making people be together." Regina explained. The woman gave Emma a last tearful look and shook her head, wiping the tears away. "I'm going back to bed. This… this has all been an awful idea." she muttered. Rushing towards the ladder, she hurried and climbed down, crossing the living room.

"How can you even know that?!" Emma questioned, jumping off the sleeping area and to the floor, tripping but rushing to follow the woman. Regina turned, facing her for many seconds in complete silence. Green eyes found brown ones, then lowered to her cheeks, to her lips. The blonde felt her heart ache, but did not know why. _I think I am the one dizzy now._

"Because that idiocy Henry always speaks about, about the book, about the fairy tales… it's true. This is written. That Henry would find you, that you would come here, that you will stay. That I'll never get my happy ending. It's written, and I can't change that despite how much it hurts. Not that I want to change it either," she added with a sigh. "Giving up my happy ending means giving Henry his." She turned around and opened the door of the bedroom. Regina hesitated for a few seconds, not caring her feet were on the cold floor, the same way that Emma did not care she was only wearing a tank top and her old pajama pants. "Good night, Miss Swan." were the woman's last words before closing the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

The fairy tales Henry talked about were true. Emma lay down on the bed with her eyes wide, unable to stop staring at an unfocused spot on the ceiling. So she really was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Storybrooke was a cursed town and Regina was the Evil Queen. Still, Emma couldn't help but think, Regina was not evil at all. Maybe she had done awful things in the past, in that fairy tale land Henry said they came from. But here, with Henry… Regina was only a mother, trying to protect her son. The wrong way, maybe, but a mother after all. That was more than Emma had ever had.

She could hear Regina crying inside the bedroom, despite how the woman kept her sobs as quiet as she could. In the middle of the night, the forest could be completely silent for some seconds. And it made Emma sleepless. She turned on the mattress, wondering what could she do to help Regina or why did she care so much about the woman now. She sighed and crawled out of the sleeping area, climbing down the ladder as quietly as she could. "Regina?" she whispered, wanting to warn the woman that she was going to the bedroom. She knocked on the door softly. "Regina, can I come in?"

No answer. She opened the door slowly and glanced at the bed, noticing the woman under the covers. Curled up into a ball and hugging one of the large pillows that decorated the bed, she could see only her hair. Sighing, she walked into the room and towards the bed, biting down on her lip. "Hey." she spoke, again receiving no answer. "I know you're awake, and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable by this." she spoke as she sat down on the edge, hands playing with the covers. "You say I can't leave now that I have come, but you don't want me to stay. You talk about happy endings, and I've never known what that is. So, I want to propose something to you. I could stay, but I don't want you to hate me. I don't want to be Henry's other mom or anything, don't get me wrong. If it is going to hurt him, I won't leave. I owe that to him, and to you. So I will stay, make things well. We will see how it goes, then make a decision. Together." she whispered, waiting for an answer. The seconds that passed seemed eternal, and so she decided to leave. Standing up, she walked to the door and turned to look at the bed for a last time. She still could hear sobs, even if Regina's cries were calmer now. She was still awake, her breathing heavy and tired. "Goodnight, Regina." she whispered. "Sleep well." she added before closing the door behind her.

Regina was unable to move, to blink, to think. Her heart beat fast, and she felt something that she did not remember she could feel. Hope. Emma Swan really was the savior, and even if she hated the thought of Henry loving the woman as a mother more than he loved her, she wondered if it could work. What if Emma could bring not just Henry and the other inhabitants of the town their happy endings, but also hers? And so, she rushed to get out of bed, opening the bedroom door and calling the woman.

"Emma!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah?"

Emma had stopped in the middle of the living room, on her way to the ladder. She turned upon hearing her voice, her eyes half closed as she let out a yawn. Stretching her arms she waited for the woman to speak. "Thank you. I know I have not been very friendly towards you, and I am very sorry about that. I'd love to tell you more about the whole story tomorrow, talk about this situation and answer anything you want to know."

"Why don't we do it now?"

"What?"

"Now, let's sit down and just talk about it. I am not going to be able to sleep tonight, you know? Knowing that fairy tales are true and that I am Snow White's daughter is quite a shock..." she told, making Regina laugh. The brunette hugged her arms and looked to the couch, noticing a blanket neatly folded on one side. An idea popped to her mind, and she turned to look at Emma with a smile.

"What do you think if I make some hot chocolate, we sit on the couch and we talk about it? I always brought chocolate when I come with Henry, and I am sure I might have put some in my suitcase because of the habit..."

"Sounds great."

Sitting on the couch, the blonde waited for Regina to come from the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate. She had decided to put on an old sweater she used as a pajama, since the night had become way colder than before. "Done." Regina spoke with a smile, walking barefoot through the living room and to the coffee table, where she left two white cups. Emma grinned and quickly reached for it, warming her hands. "There is more in the kitchen," Regina spoke with a smile and sitting down next to the woman. Before taking her cup she took the blanket and covered her legs and feet with it, then rushed to take a sip of it. "But you will have to go for it. Do you like it?"

"Yeah!" Emma grinned, licking her full of chocolate lips and turning to the other. "I'm so having another cup later. But first, I want to know about the curse. Why did you curse the Enchanted Land?"

"It was the Enchanted Forest, and… well… Vengeance."

"So original." Emma told with a raised brow. "Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about that."

"You lost someone, didn't you?"

"How do you know?"

"The ring you wear as a necklace."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I guess your husband died?"

"He was not my husband. He was my True Love."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He really loved me, you know? It was… the last time someone loved me. Probably the first time too." she spoke, the sadness obvious in her words. "His name was Daniel. We were young, he was the stable boy. He took care of Rocinante when I couldn't, and when I went riding he was always there. We fell in love, and he made me so happy." she smiled, almost forgetting that Emma was there. She felt that she could not stop talking, not until Emma knew everything. "But my mother did not like that I was in love with someone of a lower position than me, and she wanted me to marry a king. Well, Snow White's father."

Emma's mouth fell open. "That's how you ended up being Snow White's evil stepmother?!"

"How did you think it had been? That I had fallen in love with Leopold?"

"No, but… Well, it's a fairy tale, I was thinking of some meeting in the forest or some damsel in distress thing."

"Oh, I wish. But, I was not the princess of the tale, you know? I was the evil, vain stepmother. No matter how much I loved and took care of Snow White when she was just a girl, or that I did nothing but fall in love with a stable boy, my happy ending was not written." she spoke, taking a gulp of her hot chocolate. Swallowing down, she glanced at Emma. "Yeah, I've read Henry's book, and it doesn't tell the whole story." she added, this time with bitterness. "My mother wanted me to marry a king, and Snow's mother had died recently. I was still a teenager, I think I had not even turned twenty back then. She set up a plan to make me save Snow, then meet the king."

"And you let her? What about Daniel?"

"Me and Daniel tried to elope to a land far away from the kingdom. We met at night in the stable, we were ready to leave everything behind." she let out a sigh, feeling the tears start to pool in her eyes. "We were so happy that we were going to change our lives, that we would leave the abusive and horrible mother I had behind and we would start a family far away from her… It was like a dream, but it quickly turned into a nightmare. My mother came, Snow had told her about my relationship with Daniel. She had seen us kiss, and I had convinced her to not to tell Cora about it. But she did. Oh yeah, she did. That little—" she stopped herself, wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheek.

"Snow caused your boyfriend's death… That is why you got a vengeance."

"Yes. My mother killed Daniel without hesitating, because Snow White could not keep a secret." she told, leaving the cup on the coffee table and then wrapping the blanket around her body, sitting criss cross on the couch. Looking at Emma, she found the blonde on the verge of tears. "Funny, isn't it?" she added with a sad laugh. "We fell in love in the stables, and that's where my mother killed him."


	10. Chapter 10

Emma did not know what to say. She had not understood the whole story, she did not know how Snow White had discovered about Regina and Daniel's romance, or how a mother could kill her daughter's boyfriend. But at the same time she understood it perfectly, it was the kind of backstory all villains had in the movies. She could hear Regina sniffing, trying to hold the tears. The woman's fingers now played nervously with the ring, eyes set on her lap, apparently waiting for Emma to say something. But Emma didn't. Instead, she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Regina, pulling her into an awkward hug. The brunette offered no resistance, and despite she was not a fan of hugs she found herself hugging Emma back.

"I'm sorry you went through that, Regina." Emma whispered, pulling back and looking at the woman. She studied her face with attention, her tearful brown eyes, her nose, her red cheeks, the scar on her lip. She stared many seconds at them, she was sure about it. But the same way she was aware she was staring, she noticed how Regina did the same. If the woman hadn't been so sad, if she had not had tears running down her cheeks, she would have kissed her. Without even doubting, she would have kissed her, clashing their lips together and kissing her passionately. "Do you want more chocolate?"

"... What?"

"Chocolate. Hot chocolate. You finished yours. And I— I want more."

"Yeah, yeah." Regina looked down at her cup, then handed it to Emma. Swallowing hard, she looked how the woman left, her eyes darting to her lower back before looking away. Her stomach turned, making her put her hand on her chest and bite her lip. _Well, this had not happened since Daniel… At least back then she was not the Savior… Am I really feeling attracted to her? To Emma? THE Emma?_ she wondered, her fingers going back to play with her ring. Maybe it was just that she had not meet up with Graham for a week, and she just felt alone. Maybe it was just that Emma reminded her of someone, even if she did not know who.

Little did she know that Emma was thinking exactly the same as she washed her face with cold water in the kitchen sink. _I really need to calm down. Regina is hot, I'll give you that, Emma. But she is Henry's mother, you cannot start something you will not be able to finish, and you know how this might end. You have too many things to think of, sort your priorities. Fix things with Henry, know what the hell is this town about, then go back to Boston. See? No space for one night stands, or hookups, or Regina. No._

She filled the two cups with chocolate and walked back to the living room, seeing that Regina had wiped away her tears and stopped crying. "Here you have." she spoke with a soft voice, handing the woman her cup and then sitting next to her. "It is not as hot as before, but it is still good." she said after taking a sip. Regina did the same, still looking at Emma. "You don't have to answer, but… how did your mother 'make you save' Snow? And how did Snow know you were with Daniel?"

"Oh, lord. It is a long story."

"We have all night."

"Good point." she laughed, inhaling deeply before starting to speak. "When I was young, I—"

"You're still young."

"You know, I can't tell you anything if you interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"When I was of marriageable age my mother was the one who ruled my life. My father was a prince, and we lived in our home estate, so my mother wanted me to marry a royal to increase our wealth. She could have set for a duke, or a prince. But she couldn't wait for me to become a queen, and when Queen Eva died she immediately started thinking of having me wed the king, she had raised me to be a queen after all. One day I was in a riding lesson with Daniel when I heard Snow screaming. Her horse was so agitated, she could not control him. I saved her— which I still kinda regret— and the next day I had Leopold himself asking me for marriage in our home. For me, it was crazy, and I was too confused to even answer. But my mom did on my behalf, of course."

"That's why you tried to run away?"

"Yes. As soon as I could I found Daniel and asked him to take me far away from her. That's when he gave me the ring." she told her, smiling slightly and taking the ring between her fingers once again. " _Then if I am to marry you, we must do this properly_ , he said. I will never forget those words, you know? They were so pure, so full of love."

"And you said yes."

"Of course. I was so happy, I think I almost cried. But I remember kissing him. He was such a good kisser, it left my teenager me in seventh heaven." she laughed. Emma did the same, she had known pretty good kissers when she was a teenager. "That was when Snow discovered it, though. She screamed and ran away, and I had to run after her. She was a little brat back then, even if she is your mother. I told her I could not marry her father, and she believed me and swore she'd keep the secret."

"But she didn't."

"Your mother sucks at keeping secrets, Emma. She practically ran to my mother to tell her, that stupid little brat. Have you already have accepted that Snow White is your mother anyway?"

"Well, if the insanity that fairy tales are true and that I am speaking to the Evil Queen is true, the insanity of Snow White being my mother is not _that_ unbelievable."

"Good point."

They fell silent, Emma taking a long gulp of chocolate. The thought that Snow White was her mother was still something that made her quite uncomfortable, and she still did not give it much thought. At least not now, although she did every time she met Mary Margaret. Regina drank her chocolate in one gulp, leaving the cup on the coffee table. "You have chocolate on your face." the blonde pointed out. Regina's hand immediately flew to her lips, trying to wipe it away. "No, no, more to your right. On your cheek. No," Emma laughed and raised her hand, brushing the woman's skin with her thumb. "There."

"Thank…" Regina started, unable to think properly as the other's thumb hadn't left her face. Inhaling in deeply, she stared at the green eyes that looked at her with interest and curiosity. Her gaze fell to her lips, just for a second. It was enough to know what she wanted though. Taking the woman's cup of chocolate in her hands, she carefully put it on the coffee table and turned to Emma. "Thank you." she whispered before leaning forward and capturing Emma's lips with hers, her hands now going to the blonde's cheeks. Pulling back quickly, she stood up. "Don't ever ask me why I did this, because I don't even know." she told before turning around and running to the bedroom. She grinned, she was right. It was just like how she felt when she kissed Daniel for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

_DID SHE JUST…_

Emma's brain took too many seconds to react, because when she realized what had just happened the door of the bedroom had already closed. _I don't even know_ , Regina had said. She did not know why the brunette had done it either, but at the same time she did not care. The only thing she did care about was that the woman had left. And Emma hated when people did impulsive things and did not face the consequences. And so she stood up too, heading to the bedroom. Hand on the doorknob, she inhaled in deeply and smiled to herself. _She will so not expect this._

The door opened, and Emma stormed inside the room. Regina was still standing near the door, and when she fully faced the other her hips were being pushed against the wooden wall. "Wha—" she gasped, but fell silent as her eyes found Emma's. "I—" she started again, trying to find something to say, but her thinking was stopped by the blonde's lips pushing fiercely against hers. Emma's hands moved to her neck, her tongue running over her lips to make them part. Regina put no resistance, her eyes finally closing as she fell into the kiss. It was not slow, no. It felt impulsive and rushed, fiery and passionate. She felt the woman's hands moving lower down her neck and to her shoulders, her arms, her hands. Emma took her hands in hers, lifting her arms and pinning her wrists over her head. She was powerless, and she did not like it. Regina Mills liked to be kissed, but she was not going to give up on the situation's control. She tried to free herself, not pulling apart from the almost eternal kiss. Emma kept her wrists trapped with her left hand as the other lowered to Regina's hip. Her fingers caressed the soft skin under the blue fabric that covered it, making the woman shiver. "You've got cold hands." she pointed out.

"Or you're extremely warm." Emma laughed, kissing Regina once more before slowly brushing her nose against hers. Regina was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling with excitement as the ache between her legs increased. Emma smirked, her hand moving out of the pajamas and to unbutton the shirt. She expertly pulled the first button away from the fabric. It moved quickly on Regina's chest, it was a tight fit. Emma's eyes stared at it as she undid each and every button, finally revealing that the brunette was in fact, not wearing a bra. Emma saw olive skin, her lover's breast not yet exposed and still covered by the flaps of the pajama blouse, but the blonde could definitely see the defining shape of her breasts from the center of her chest. Regina's teeth clattered as the cold air brushed her chest, her nipples hardened under the flaps of her clothing. Emma's mind practically screamed at her to just go for it, to not to waste a second on running her hands over her body, to be inside of the woman as soon as she could. But she maintained her raging desire, moving one side of the pajamas out of the way and revealing one of her breasts. Emma let out a sigh and moved her hand to the other side, pushing the fabric away from her chest completely. The piece of clothing hung at the woman's sides, her hands still trapped by the blonde, her chest revealed completely. Emma stared, and stared some more, unable to take her eyes off the woman's dark, erect nipples. Without much thought, the blonde reached out her hand once more, this time to place her hand against the woman's stomach. It stung against Regina's burning skin, but it only served to make the brunette more excited. She moved it down the woman's abdomen, making her writhe. "Why do I have the feeling that you want me as much as I want you, your majesty?"

"Tease…" the brunette muttered, inhaling in deeply as Emma's fingertips brushed the waistband of her pajamas. She felt her own hips unwillingly move towards the woman's hand, wanting to tempt her and needing her touch at the same time. Emma smirked, her fingertips trailing closer to her chest and further away from her stomach. She wanted to touch her so bad; she couldn't handle being this close and not being able to feel more of her. Still, she stopped a few centimeters away from the woman's underboob, making Regina groan. The sound was the changing point, and the blonde felt as if her heart just blew up. She lead her hand upper on the woman's chest, finally grazing the soft flesh. It was a soft caress that trailed to the woman's nipple, brushing it with her thumb. The brunette purred, biting down on her lip, closing her eyes and arching her back. She needed more contact, and her hardened nipples showed it. Emma's hand cupped her left breast, squeezing it, making the older woman shiver. Her thumb found the round sensitive nipple again, making slow circles around it as she stared at Regina. The woman had opened her eyes again, and looked at her with curiosity. "... What?"

"Take off your pants and sit down on the bed." Emma spoke, freeing the woman's hands. The words were simple, but made Regina become more aroused in excitement of what would happen when she sat down. She did as she was told, sitting down on the edge of the bed, staring at the blonde. The younger woman turned and followed her, waiting until she was sitting to lean forward and kiss her lips. This time the kiss was softer, tongues dancing around each other as Emma's hands were placed on the other's bare thighs. Spreading them, she pulled back, studying the woman's body. She wore black underwear, made of lace but without being too revealing. She smirked and moved closer again, kissing down her lover's neck and chest. Regina inhaled deeply, thinking she would move lower, but she didn't. Now kneeling, the blonde focused her attention on the woman's chest, her lips making their way to the woman's left breast and kissing the stinging nipple. Her hand went to the other breast, caressing it softly and tenderly, making sure to give it the attention it required as the other rested on Regina's left thigh. The woman rested her hands on the mattress, trying to keep a balance and arching her back slightly against the other's mouth. She had never been so excited by just having her breasts kissed and pinched, but she found out she was overwhelmed by her pulsing clit. She needed the woman, so much.

"Emma…" she moaned, hand going to the back of the other's head and pulling from her golden curls, making her stop. She was on the verge, and just a simple caress over her underwear would make her climax. She leant forward and kissed the woman forcefully, regaining the control that she was used to, her tongue invading Emma's in a fierce kiss. She pulled from her hair again, making the blonde hiss as she stared into her eyes. She then glanced down, spreading her legs as much as she could for Emma to understand where she wanted her. "Your mouth. Now." she spoke. Letting the woman's curls go, she watched the blonde get on all fours and gladly press her lips against her clothed clit. "Yes..." she moaned, hand going back to keep the blonde's lips against her panties, making her feel the juices that soaked them more and more. Her orgasm had her dripping, and as minutes passed she softened her grip, letting Emma's tongue run on her inner thighs.

"Was that good, your majesty?"

"Not as good as what I am going to do to you, Swan."


	12. Chapter 12

After having her thighs cleaned by Emma's craving tongue, the woman stood up and her fingers tangled in blonde curls, pulling her onto her feet. Emma happily obliged, hands falling to her sides as the brunette kissed her. "You better not ever tease me again, Swan."

"Well, you really did seem to like it…" the blonde whispered in response, hands going to the woman's hips to pulk her even closer. Their hips fused together as they kissed, Regina's tongue dancing around Emma's. "Am I wrong, Mayor Mills?"

"That I like it doesn't mean you can do it ever again."

"Already thinking of going to it again?" Emma smirked. "Remember that I am not the relationship type…"

"The night is young, Miss Swan."

"I like the sound of that."

"Do you like to be touched too?"

"Depends. I'm more of a giving type, but I don't mind it."

"Good…" she hooked her thumbs on the woman's pajama pants. "You're wearing too many clothes." she stated, pulling the woman closer and standing on her tiptoes to brush their noses together, tempting her into a kiss. Emma immediately caught the woman's intentions and went with it, kissing her with craving. The brunette's hand pushed the tank top up her torso, hesitating a second before revealing the woman's breasts. They were smaller than her own, but Regina considered them to be the perfect size for the woman's athletic body. Emma pulled the top over her head and let it fall on the floor, her messy blonde hair cascading on her shoulders again.

"Bed?" Emma questioned, receiving an approving nod in response. They kissed again, the back of Regina's legs hitting the bed. She immediately turned both of them around, pushing Emma onto the bed. The blonde laughed and crawled up on it, making space for the woman to sit down and take off her jewelry. "You've got a hair tie?"

"Yes, but I am not giving it to you. I like to have something to grab." the other answered with a smirk on her face as she took off her earrings and left them on the nightstand. Moving on the bed, she crawled on top of Emma, their thighs, chests and mouths melting together as they kissed with passion. "The pants are cute, but they need to go." Regina muttered between kisses, kneeling on the bed and helping the other remove the piece of clothing. Only with their panties on, the younger woman pulled Regina on top of her again, hands groping her bottom and squeezing it. Regina hummed, approving the woman's touch as her lips caressed Emma's slowly. She wondered how it would have felt if Emma had been the one to kiss her fist, if it would have been too different from what had been. She still remembered Daniel's kisses, so soft and gentle, so unlike Emma's but that at the same time felt so alike. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Glad you're enjoying this…" Emma spoke with amusement. Regina let out a moan, continuing her unconscious grinding against the woman's thigh. She looked down, her own thigh pressed against Emma's core, feeling her juices soak her skin through her underwear. Sure, the blonde was the giving type, but right now she needed her more. Regina leant forward again, kissing her lips.

"I am…" she husked, her thumbs moving to Emma's breasts and making circles around the hardened buds. She heard the other moan, and she simply knew that she needed her. She moved one hand between their bodies and pushing the fabric of her culotte panties to the side. She eased two fingers inside of the woman without difficulty. Emma whimpered and then squirmed in pleasure. Her sensitive bud was hard under the brunette's touch, and with each movement she felt a wave of pleasure. "But you are enjoying it even more." Regina husked as the other rode out her orgasm.

"Damn, you're good." the blonde laughed, kissing Regina and pulling her into her arms. "But I seriously need some rest… Between riding and fucking I'm kinda tired."

"You're so rude, Swan."

"Do we still have hot chocolate?"

"Are you seriously hungry at this time of the night?"

"A bit." Emma kissed the woman's neck and moved up to her lips, grinning against them. "I'll be back." she spoke as she jumped out of the bed. Uncomfortable with her panties still to one side, she pulled them down and ran to the kitchen, leaving a smirking Regina on the bed. The woman's stomach rumbled.

"Bring me some chocolate, I'm hungry too!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I accidentally skipped the real chapter 12 somehow, so I reuploaded it. Please consider reading it before continuing!**

* * *

They woke up at dawn, Emma's arms wrapped around the other woman's body and a hand between her legs. They had been awake for many hours that night, falling asleep just an hour before the alarm went off. When it did, Regina let out a soft groan and turned on the bed, burying her face against Emma's chest. The blonde smiled to herself. The woman had spent five minutes rambling about how she would never, ever, cuddle with anyone because she was _definitely not the type of woman who cuddled after sex_. "Morning." the blonde whispered, making Regina groan again. The brunette turned and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping the duvet around her body and standing up. Emma, now uncovered and starting to be cold, was the one to groan now. "Hey, you don't have to take that, I'm gonna be cold!"

"Then get your ass off bed and get dressed, Swan." Regina laughed, checking her looks on the mirror. The blonde raised a brow, seeing now how Regina was as vain as described in the book Henry had showed her. "What, Swan?" the woman spoke, looking at her through the mirror. The blonde grinned and stood up, walking naked towards the woman and standing right behind her. Her hand went to the woman's neck, pushing some strands of black hair to the side and kissing her skin. Regina smiled and tilted her head to grant the other acces, letting out a sigh. "Okay, I like where this is going…" she purred, but tangled her fingers on the blonde's curls and pulled. Emma gasped, surprised that the woman was so strong. "But we need to talk."

"We already did that yesterday, Regina." Emma spoke, feeling the woman loosen the grip on her curls. They cascaded on her back again, some covering her face. She smiled at the other woman's soft sigh, knowing how much she wanted her despite not wanting to show it. Emma's lips moving to kiss her skin again. She could not believe how good the woman's skin tasted, a mix of dry sweat and sex. She grinned as Regina's hand moved to her neck, eagering her. The woman's legs started to feel week, her knuckles white as she tried to stay standing.

"We did _this_ too." the woman muttered with a soft laugh, noticing her cheeks go red.

"So it's Emma again, huh?"

"Don't get used to it." she spoke. She turned around and grabbed Emma's blonde curls again, pulling from them. With force, she pushed the woman down on her knees, standing in front of her. Emma gasped, breathing in and out heavily. Regina smirked and turned, pulling from her hair for the blonde to follow. Emma bit down on her lip and immediately did, moving on all fours across the room. She did not think for a moment about how Regina was treating her as if she was below her. As if she was a pet. She just followed, watching Regina sit down on a chair and spread her legs for her with lust. "Your tongue, now."

"Bossy." Emma muttered before feeling the woman tug on her hair again. She grinned and buried her face between her thighs, giving a long, slow lick over the woman's core. She heard the woman sigh in pleasure, and so she put her hands on her thighs and made her spread her legs. Regina gave another tug, and Emma busied herself pushing her tongue inside the woman and moving it inside of her. Nose brushing her clit, Regina purred. _She really needs to stop doing that when we have sex. I can feel myself getting wet again, and we have barely started._ She took her tongue out and wrapped her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves, sucking on it slowly. She moved a hand deeper between the woman's legs, teasing her entrance gently.

"I did not tell you to use your fingers."

Emma pulled back, keeping her fingers teasing the woman. "You really are a dominant in bed, aren't you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you are not a top, just a bossy bottom." she grinned, pushing two fingers inside of the woman slowly. The brunette squirmed in pleasure and inhaled in deeply, biting down on her lip. Emma smirked. "Hey, that could be a really good nickname."

"Shut the fuck up and eat me." Regina cursed, trying to not to laugh or even smile at the woman's words. Thankfully, Emma was already busy with lapping up and down her clit, making her head loll back and her mouth go dry. She let out a moan and sighed, hips moving towards the woman's mouth. "Fuck." she groaned, rocking her hips against the woman's tongue as the blonde's fingers pushed in and out of her in a steady rhythm. She knew, she somehow was too worked up to last too much. Either her recent connection with Emma made her hormones behave strangely, or she liked the idea of having power too much. _I'll figure that out later,_ she managed to think as the blonde pushed a third finger inside of her. Regina tugged from her hair. "I did not tell you to use a third finger."

Emma raised a brow, not moving back. Her fingers pushed faster and harder inside the woman, making her not to dare to complain. Regina groaned and went back to rocking her hips against the other's fingers, moaning louder and louder. Emma couldn't think of anything but how thankful she was they were in the middle of the woods and not just at one of Granny's rooms. Finally, Regina came. Hard, fast, without loosening her grip on her hair. And as Regina breathed out and recomposed herself, Emma kissed her thighs gently, cleaning them. "Was that good, mayor Mills?"

"As much as I hate to compliment you, yes. It was."


	14. Chapter 14

"I still think this is not a good idea."

Emma stared wary at the white horse, watching how it submitted to Regina's will just by having her touch its mane. The brunette chuckled, holding the reins of both horses and glancing at the other.

"You just have to improve what you learnt yesterday, that's it." Regina spoke with a smile, tying the reins to a post before heading to take the horse saddles. Leaving one on the floor and setting the other expertly on the animal, she tarted tying it up. Emma, standing next to her nervously, sighed and started tying up her blonde curls on a messy ponytail. Regina stared at her, receiving a questioning look from the other. "I like when you wear your hair like that."

"I thought you had said you liked to have something to grab."

"Oh, fuck off." the woman rolled her eyes, checking the saddle one last time before repeating the process on Rocinante. Once both horses were saddled and ready, Emma approached. "Okay, put your foot in the stirrup, push yourself up and swing your leg as I taught you yesterday. Emma did as she was told, trying once but failing. She tried again, the white mare getting slightly nervous. Regina caressed the animal and nodded at Emma, encouraging her to try again. "You can do it. It's always hard at first."

Emma tried again, half lying on the pony but unable to throw her leg over the saddle. She fell backwards, her right foot stomping against the ground while the other rested on the stirrup. "I can do this..." she muttered to herself. She gave it a third try, staying in the same position than before. She felt Regina approach, and a hand on her rear. "Are you touching my ass, Regina?"

"Focus on getting on the horse, Emma." the woman reminded, and finally she managed to throw her right leg over the saddle, sitting down. She blinked and then grinned. "Good. Now hold the reins short, and wait for me to get on my horse."

Emma nodded and held the reins, not daring to move an inch in case the animal decided to start moving. She watched Regina push her short hair behind with one hand and remove her jacket, hanging it on the wall and then walking towards Rocinante. She effortlesly got on the horse, sitting on the saddle and taking the reins. "Not gonna lie, that was a bit hot." Emma laughed.

"I can do hotter things than this on a horse, Miss Swan." the brunette winked at her and then added. "But focus. Press your calves lightly against her sides."

The horses started to move, Regina giving the other more and more instructions as they headed out of the stable. They started by circling the cabin in the woods at a slow pace, then crossed the forest. They had made it to an open field with a small lake at the center, where Regina decided to stop for the animals to drink. Emma dismounted slowly, managing to not to fall face first on the ground. "What is this place?"

"I don't really know. I found it one day when I was riding, back when I still didn't have Henry. Since then it has become one of my favorite places in Storybrooke." Regina explained, walking to the shore of the lake and staring at the clean water. Emma followed, and soon they were walking around the lake.

"Why?"

"There is literally no one around, I can ride as peacefully as I please."

"Nice."

"You did not answer my question this morning."

"What question?"

"Are you a submissive top?"

"Really, you still haven't forgotten that?"

"Just because you get me to rant about literature in my land, does not mean I forget what I want to know."

"Okay... yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I am a submissive top." Emma spoke, rolling her eyes.

"Perfect."

"Why do you have so much interest in that?"

"I am a power bottom." the woman said with a smirk. Stopping, she started taking off her clothes under the blonde's stunned gaze. Her t-shirt, her pants, her underwear. Her body was exposed as she walked into the water, letting it cover her skin slowly. Emma swallowed down, mouth dry as she stared at the woman's back. As soon as she had the water around her neck, Regina turned. "You coming?"

"Oh, I am. But you're the one who will be coming as soon as I get there."


	15. Chapter 15

Lying under the sun, only wearing their panties and letting their skin dry, the two women laughed. They spent the rest of the morning kissing, caressing each other and talking. Regina wondered since when she hadn't felt so good. "So, I've told you about Daniel." Regina spoke softly, starting a conversation that the blonde was sure she did not want to have. She turned her face and stared at the brunette. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" the other questioned. She knew what Regina wanted to know, and yet it she felt like she needed confirmation to speak about it. She found it a silly question. She had not had a True Love, that did not exist in her world. Until a few days before, she has always thought fairy tales we're not real, how could she believe in true love?

"Did you have a True Love?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've observed you. You did not doubt to come with Henry to Storybrooke, which is strange. You have a job there, and possibly a superior. Won't you be fired? And as far as I know, you have not called anyone to tell them that you are here, or that you will come home soon." Regina spoke, hands taking Emma's and caressing them. "But still, somewhere in your eyes there is grief and loss. Did you lose someone? Why are you alone?"

"I've always been alone."

"That can't be true. No one is alone… we all find someone to love us at some point."

"That's rich coming from the Evil Queen."

"Oh, shut up." the woman laughed, sitting up and then moving. In her new position, she was sitting on top of the blonde, her crotch pressed against her lover's thighs. Emma grinned and sat up, wrapping her arms around the woman's body and holding her close. A part of her hoped that having sex now avoided having to explain about Neal. The brunette held onto her neck and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Even the Evil Queen fell in love once."

"Before she was the Evil Queen. And look what it got her."

"Touché."

"But there was this guy once, Neal."

"What happened with him?"

"He left."

"Oh, okay."

"We were young…" she started, letting out a sigh. She'd have to explain the whole story now. "I had lived in the streets for almost a year, stealing everything I needed to live. One day I was trying to steal a car, and he had the same idea. I felt a connection with him immediately, and so we started to hang out. We were together for a long while... Years, maybe. We even talked about becoming normal people and have a house in Tallahassee."

"And I guess that didn't work?"

"Obviously."

They fell silent, Emma looking away for a few seconds. Regina smiled sadly, cupping her face with one hand to make her look at her again. Staring at these green eyes that made her heart melt, the brunette couldn't help but kiss her. Emma's lips still tasted like her, and Regina's mind immediately went to an hour ago. How many times she had climaxed, she still didn't know. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just really want to forget him, but–"

"It's impossible." Regina finished the sentence with a nod, knowing how the other felt. Even if their cases were different, somehow she simply knew what Emma felt like. She let out a sigh and kissed the woman's neck gently, as if to soothe her. "We should start heading to the cabin…" she whispered with slight sadness. She was sure her question had ruined the mood, even if she just wanted to know about the woman. She had always been curious, the kind of person who tried to know more about others. But usually it was by observing from the distance, she was not good at small talk.

"We should." Emma nodded and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm glad you were the highest bidder, by the way."

"It has payed off."

"I'm sure it has, you got the best prize."

"Dickhead."

They stood up and started putting their clothes on, brown eyes glancing at Emma from time to time. Not just to check her out, but also to let her mind wonder. How would their relationship would be from now on? Would they be friends? Would they ignore what had happened between them? Would become lovers? _After all, it's the same feeling I had with Daniel, right? Maybe we have one True Love in each land, and we don't know._

"Ready to go?"

"Definitely."


End file.
